


911

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: The Magic Of Dance [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Belly Dancing, Claudia can't cook, Dancer Stiles, Dancing, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Fusion Dance, M/M, Student Derek, mentions of exotic dancing, sheriff Stilinski is strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just trying to perfect a new style and I don’t have enough time to practice at home.” Stiles grinned sheepishly.</p><p>“You’re always trying to find a new technique. Haven’t you learnt enough? Or are you going to still continue trying fusions?”</p><p>“Of course I’m going to continue fusions, do you know how repetitive it gets when you stick to one style?” Stiles laughed, “But this one has taken quite a long time to get used to.”</p><p>“Are you going to show me?” Derek asked.</p><p>“I’d have to get ready. The dance wear is pretty important when it comes to putting the dance across. Like you have to wear ballet wear for ballet.”</p><p>“How long does it take you to get ready?” Derek frowned.</p><p>“Pretty long. I have to get the makeup on.”</p><p>“Please tell me you haven’t started learning ‘exotic dancing’?” Derek glowered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	911

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' dance and outfit in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJEhRcgA3ZM
> 
> Stiles' makeup: http://www.bastet-bellydance.net/891956_542173299155728_35407165_o.jpg
> 
> This is a continuation of **Meant** , it might make more sense to read **Meant** before this (If you haven't already).

Chapter 1

The relationship felt far too awkward, Stiles had no idea what he was doing wrong because the simplest of touches caused both boys to blush and shuffle away from each other. He had a feeling that they’re going about this in the wrong way. The brunette stared at his ‘boyfriend’ for a few minutes before deciding that he’d have to confront his ‘friend’ and hopefully put a definition to what the hell the hell was going on.  
“Stop looking at me like that.” Derek sighed, turning a similar shade to the apple he was eating.

“Damn. What is wrong with you?” Stiles frowned, “If I look at you blush, if my hand accidentally grazes your arm you blush.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Are you that embarrassed? Or is it the whole liking something that you find strange?”

“If you really want to know, I just don’t know how I’m supposed to act around you.” Derek growled, Stiles was embarrassing him to the point of wanting to burrow his face into the ground.

“That was it? You don’t need to act like anything. Just be you.” Stiles laughed, noticing the glare Derek was sending him. The brunette stood up, grinning at his boyfriend before turning away to leave the roof.

“Where are you going?” Derek asked curiously.

“You mean we? We are going to skip the rest of the day and have some bonding time.”

“Are you crazy?” Derek frowned.

“Maybe, I’ve never really questioned my sanity. Do you have any exams today?” Stiles queried.

“No.” Derek answered, he already knew what this was leading to. The brunette was going to force him to skip on school because they technically had not obligations to go to class as the lectures were now used for study sessions.

“Then we’re okay.” Stiles stated, grinning brightly. He held his hand out to Derek, before pulling the other teen up from his sitting position.

“This is a stupid idea.” Derek sighed miserably as Stiles dragged him across the school grounds.

“Hey! The stupid ideas always turn out to be the funniest.” Stiles laughed, trying to defend his plan.

“Really? What about the time we were put in a holding cell after your prank went wrong?” Derek sighed, rubbing his temple.

“That was only once. And it was fun, did you see the guy’s face?”

“I can list many other ‘pranks’ that have gone wrong.” Derek frowned. He did remember the guy’s face after they accidentally blew his front door off it’s hinges, it was hilarious but the consequences were not.

“Don’t be a spoil sport. We’ll just go to my house.” Stiles smirked, his smirk widening when he noticed the blush that appeared on Derek’s face.

“Stiles.”

“Now, now Derek. You need to get your head out the gutter.” Stiles teased, making Derek’s face a darker shade of red.

The journey to Stiles’s house was daunting, the two males received curious looks from the general public. The brunette had no problem with people knowing that he was now in a romantic relationship with his best friend, but he didn’t want them to be too involved in it. His hand tightened around Derek’s own as they started to near the house. No words were exchanged, when Stiles lead Derek up to his room, the brunette looked at him cautiously before indicating that they should head in.  
“Your room’s clean for once.” Derek noted.

“Oh shush. It’s not like your room is the epitome of cleanliness.” Stiles laughed, as he pulled a suitcase from under his bed.

“Please tell me this isn’t an elaborate plan to persuade me to run away with you.” Derek teased.

“We’re far too broke to be even thinking of running away.” Stiles snorted as he pulled out a scrapbook out of the confines of his suitcase. He stared at it apprehensively for a few minutes before handing the book to Derek.

“What’s this?” Derek asked curiously, he was very aware of what it was but he had no idea what the brunette stored in it.

“This is something that I’ve been working on for a while, I was going to give it to you after graduation.” Stiles explained, “It’s still not complete.”

“Then why are you giving it to me now?”

“I feel like I’ve forced you into a state of vulnerability. As a Hale you were raised to not focus on your emotions entirely and now I’m the main cause of you feeling overwhelmed. I want things to go back to the way they were.” Stiles sighed.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Derek grimaced.

“No! Of course not! I like you way too much for that to even be an option.” Stiles stated, “What I’m trying to say is that I want it to be less awkward. I used to be able to wrap and arm around you without you blushing.”

“How the hell do you expect this to make a difference.” Derek sighed, waving the book around. The teenager knew that there was something wrong with their relationship because everything was far too uncomfortable.

“Just look in it.” Stiles stressed, “Well, look at it when you get home. Then we’ll talk about everything tomorrow.”

“Why don’t I just look at it now.”

“Because it’s embarrassing.” Stiles blushed, “This is something that I’ve been working on throughout the school year. Do you know how hard it is to ask family and friends this sort of stuff without sounding suspicious?”

“I’m intrigued.” Derek mused, inspecting the cover of the scrapbook closely. It was a deep ebony black with metallic blue engravings, the design was simple. The dark haired teen ran his finger over the etching of triskele. Derek was tempted to open the book, but he decided that it would be better to respect the brunette’s wishes.

“So what do you want to do?” Stiles asked.

“I’ve heard that you’ve started dancing again.” Derek alleged.

“Oh man! Are you kidding me? I just started a few days ago.” Stiles groaned, “I don’t know how everyone keeps finding out.”

“Did Morrell give you the ok to dance? And to be honest, I’m not surprised that they found out considering the fact that you skip class time to spend time in the dance studio.” Derek sighed, he had caught the other male on numerous occasions in the studio.

“I’m just trying to perfect a new style and I don’t have enough time to practice at home.” Stiles grinned sheepishly.

“You’re always trying to find a new technique. Haven’t you learnt enough? Or are you going to still continue trying fusions?”

“Of course I’m going to continue fusions, do you know how repetitive it gets when you stick to one style?” Stiles laughed, “But this one has taken quite a long time to get used to.”

“Are you going to show me?” Derek asked.

“I’d have to get ready. The dance wear is pretty important when it comes to putting the dance across. Like you have to wear ballet wear for ballet.”

“How long does it take you to get ready?”

“Pretty long. I have to get the makeup on.”

“Please tell me you haven’t started learning ‘exotic dancing’?” Derek glowered.

“Oh hell no. I already learned those moves when I was 12.”

“Why on earth did you learn it? Who learns exotic dancing at 12?”

“It helps a lot with posture because you need to be flexible amongst many other things. The dance is over-sexualised and I actually like it. It’s like doing gymnastics on a vertical pole and it helped me move more fluidly for all the other styles I’ve tried.”

“Should I be scared of what you’re going to do now?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to give you a strip tease.” Stiles snorted, “You’ll get one of those in the future.”

“Do you want me to stay here or do I have to wait for you somewhere else?”

“Just head down to the studio.” Stiles grinned, “It would be awesome if you would get some snacks and drinks down there too.”

“Fine.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles stared into his mirror for a few good minutes debating on whether he was brave enough to show Derek the dance. He lined his eyes with black eyeliner in a bold cat-eye. The rest of his face and torso had little intricate designs. On his glabella rested a small jewelled Bindi and on his upper forehead was a triangular design with two other triangles in the centre. He sure as hell hoped that he did the design well because he usually had Peter to help him out with his wardrobe and makeup. His outfit consisted of really loose jeans that appeared to look like a skirt and ended up looking more like pants just below his knees, a belt was tied to it to add to the sashaying movement he was going to enact in the dance. The belt was a fabric similar to the pants, but deliberately torn to give a masculine edge to the design. His shirt on the other hand, was an excuse of a shirt. It rested on his nipples, and if he were to do any kind of motion the shirt would ride up. He liked the hooded design to it, but he had a feeling that Derek wouldn’t appreciate it as much as he did. The final touches of his outfit were simple upper arm bracelets that coiled around his upper arm with the addition of a couple of silver bracelets to make his lower arms not look so bare. A heavy set tribal style necklace hung from his neck, the design consisted of little feathers. The rest of his body was coated in a light layer of body glitter.

When Stiles finally went into his dance studio, he felt slightly self conscious. Derek stared at him with an expression of bewilderment and shock, Stiles wasn’t used to the male expressing his emotions through his face. This made the brunette regret his choice to wear the outfit. The brunette decided that he might as well start the dance because if he would make a fool of himself if he just stood around in his current outfit. He walked over to his iPod speaker dock and started playing 911 by Zaho. When the music started to play, he centred himself directly in front of Derek. The good thing about being a dancer was that he was able to throw all self-consciousness and embarrassment out of the window when he started dancing.

Derek was very well aware of the type of dance Stiles was doing, the two of them had watched a video of a female belly dancer many years before. The dark haired teen didn’t expect the brunette to actually be able to do. The dance involved fluidity and shimmying. All the dancers they had watched weren’t as toned as the brunette, so Derek ultimately decided that it would be too difficult for the teen to learn. But as he watched the male in front of him execute the moves perfectly, he realized that Stiles’s determination exceeded his expectations. The dark haired teen groaned as he felt a familiar tightening in his pants. When Stiles was finished, Derek sat in complete silence, he had no idea what he was supposed to say. His boyfriend was standing in front of practically half-naked, and he was suffering from the effects of a raging boner.  
“How was it?” Stiles asked, trying to catch his breath, “That’s the first time that I’ve shown it to anyone.”

“It was... I don’t really know what to say.” Derek breathed, “I liked it. But I don’t think you should perform it in front of other people.”

“Are you getting possessive?” Stiles smirked.

“Yes I am, and where the hell did you get the outfit from anyway?”

“Peter designed it. He designs most of my performance outfits.”

“Can you not wear that outfit in front of other people.” Derek growled, backing Stiles against the wall.

“Geez, so controlling.” Stiles laughed, earning a harsh kiss from Derek. The brunette ultimately decided that he didn’t regret this at all, his boyfriend didn’t show any hesitation or embarrassment as he physically touched him. Stiles now believed that dance was the solution to most problems. Stiles winced slightly as Derek bit his lip harshly.

“Stiles!” John yelled as he slammed the door to the studio open. He stared at his son and Derek as they broke away from each other, “Oh. O~h. Er. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Dad. What do you want?” Stiles laughed, as his father turned a bright shade of red.

“I never thought I would see the day my son would kiss a man other than me.” John sighed miserably, “Hale. You better take good care of my son or I’m going to murder you.”

“Oh God. You make it sound like an incestuous relationship.” Stiles snorted, “And that’s not really something the sheriff should be saying.”

“I guess I’ll leave.” Derek groaned.

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere, you’re now a part of the Stilinski household. Eat dinner with us.” John grinned.

“Dad! Mum better not be cooking.”

“Oh, she is.” John smirked, “You don’t mind Claudia’s cooking do you.”

“No.” Derek sighed, he knew that Claudia liked to cook with a lot of spice. But the male had eventually got used to it.

“Great because we’re having a Habanero special.”

“You can’t even eat that.” Stiles accused, “Can’t you just cook a simple meal?”

“It’s your mother’s turn and to be fair, she has no idea that Derek’s going to be eating with us.”

“Are you kidding, she’s going to murder us.”

“I think it’s best that we arrange this dinner for another date.” Derek supplied, “My sister’s visiting.”

“Fine. You’re going to join us tomorrow.” John stated.

Cool.” Derek agreed, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Stiles grinned, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“Cya.” Derek saluted.

**Fin**


End file.
